Échange dans la famille Black
by MahaultDartois
Summary: Du temps où les maraudeurs fréquentaient encore Poudlard. Maintenant immaginez que Bellatrix ait étée envoyée à Gryffondor à la place de sont trés cher cousin. Les années n'ont pas étées respectées pour plus d'amusement. Veyez me le pardonner.
1. Prologue

_Èchange dans la famille Black._

**Prologue:**

_Ajourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour à Poudlard. Nous avons pénétré dans le chateau et sommes à présent devant de large portes, attendant que Macgonagal vienne nou conduire à l'intérieure._

_L'estomac noué et mon coeur battant à tout rompre, j'attendais que la tutrice des Gryffondor vienne nous cherchée. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir lentement découvrant quatre table ou siégaient des centaines d'élèves apartenant à chaque maison. Les premiéres années avancérent lentement, en groupe compact, vers le chapeau doué de vie que l'on nomme choixpeau; celui qui dessidera de ma maison pour ces sept prochaines année. Nous arrivions devant le choixpeau et Macgonagal se mis à énumérer les noms des élèves par ordres alphabétique. Les "A" me parurent durés une éternitée, je coula un regard en direction de ma grande soeur qui me repondit par un regard apuillé. Mon cousin était la aussi, nous entrons tout deux en premiére... Lui par contre seblait tout à fait détaché et serein. J'entendit enfin mon prénom retentir dans la magnifique salle. Je m'avança d'un pas fier vers le siége ou trônait le chapeau enchanté et m'y assit sans montrer d'inquiétude. Comme tout ceux de ma famille, je serais envoyée à Serpentard, rien ne semblait m'offrir d'échapatoire et aprés tout, serpentard était une bonne maison... Je m'étrangla de surprise lorsque j'entendit la maison dans laquelle le choixpeau avait choisit de m'envoyer._

-Gryffondor! _Avait-il dit haut et fort_

_Je me releva et me fit toute petite, les regard attérés et amusés pesaient sur moi. J'osa couler un regard à ma soeur ainée mais je détourna les yeux en voyant son regard assasin. Je checrha un peu de réconfort dans ceux de mon cousin, il semblait attéré et humilié qu'un membre de sa famille soit envoyé dans la maison des braves et courageux Gryffondors._

_Cela ne m'empécha pas d'entendre tout le monde murmurer:_

-Une Black à Gryffondor!

_J'alla m'assoir comme une souris en bout de table, observant le reste des élèves se faire répartir. Mon cousin alla à Serpentard, c'est la seule chose que je retint de cette journée qui était censée être le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_Bellatrix Black venait d'être envoyée à Gryffondors!_


	2. Chapitre I

_Échange dans la famille Black:_

**Chapitre I : **

**Le cour ôôôh combien interessant de Slughorn**

_Je me reveilla en sursaut dans les draps rouge si familliers au dortoir des gryffondors. Une fois de plus, j'avais rêvée de ce jour où le choixpeau avait choisit ma maison, me mettant à dos l'ensemble de ma famille.C'est pour sa que je passait la plus grande partie de mes vacances au château ou chez James... Depuis la premiére, je fais partie d'un groupe de fauteurs de troubles que nous avons nommés "Les maraudeurs". Elle comporte quatre membres: Moi, James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Trois d'entre nous sont animagus non-déclaré. Quand à Rémus, il est loup-garoux (Mais ne dites rienà personne, c'est top secret!). James est le cerf, renomer Cornedure; Peter le rat, renomer Queudvert et moi le renard renomée Pattevive Prononce: "Patvive". Chaque nuit de pleine lune, sous nos formes animales, nous nous rendons à la cabane hurlante pour accompagné Rémus dans sa nuit de méthamorphose._

_Je me leva, les autres dormaient toujours. Silencieuse comme la mort, je sortie de mon lit et alla m'aprettée. Quelques (disaines... Hum...) minutes plus tard, je me trouvait dans la salle commune des grifons en compagnie de James et Peter. Remus avait ses propres appartement étant donné qu'il était préfet... Nous avons passé le portail de la Grosse Dame et avons rejoind Rémus avant d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuné. Rien de trés passionant ne s'y déroula, mis à par le fait que Sirius aient "accidentellement" trébucher en passant à ma hauteure. Aprés cette bonne action, nous nous étions rendus au cachots où nous attendais Slughorn pour notre cours de potion avec les serpentards. Je detestais ce cours lorsqu'aucune farce n'était faite... Et nous n'avions justement pas eu le temps d'en préparer un... Le cours commenca et le prof commenca à déblaterer des choses totalement inninteressantes sur l'art de faire une potion. Finalement, je me perdis dans mes pensée, plus particuliérement mes souvenir de début de premiére..._

_**Flash Back: **_

_Mes premiéres semaines à Gryffondors furent les pirent jours de mon existances. J'étais horriblement seule et chaque jour, Sirius et Narcissia se fesaient une joie de me le rappeller... Un jour, je montais dans la salle commune des grifons pour aller chercher ma baguette. C'était lors d'un jour de "congé" ou les élèves fesaient généralement leurs prépa pour les diverses cours. Je montais les marches quatres à quatres lorsque je sentit des mains se mettre contre mes épaules et me pousser violement. Je tomba en arriére dans l'escalier. Une fois ma perieuse descente finie, j'aperçus Sirius qui fesait mine de reprendre pied. Il m'avait poussé cet imbécil! Je me frotta douloureusement le crâne et revins à hauteur de Sirius, passant à coté pour l'ignorer. Malheureusement, il m'attrapa l'épaule pour en finir avec moi apparament._

-Fais attention quand tu marche, lion! _Me cracha-t-il._

_j'essaya de me dégagé mais il avait une sacrée poigne! Je renonca et le regarda droit dans les yeux, j'y vus brillée une lueure moqueuse. Je ne pouvait pas laisser passer ca!_

-Tu sais bien que c'est mon hobby de bousculer les gens ainci que de tomber dans les escaliers Sirius...

-Tu as interet à t'exusée salle traitre.

-Pour rien au monde, Sirius.

_Et a ce moment la, je me sentit palir en le voyant sortir sa baguette et la pointée sur mon visage._

-Exuse toi. _Répéta-t-il en détachant bien les syllabes._

-Bon, t'as gagné pour cette fois... Je m'exuse pour le fait que tu m'aies poussé dans l'escalier. C'est bon? Je peux y aller? Et puis, lancer un sort contre un élève sa peux aller loin tu sais... Tu risquerais de faire perdre des précieux points à ta maison.

_Cela ne l'empécha pas d'appuillé son geste en reparochant sa baguette. Du coin de l'oeil j'apperçu trois Gryffondors se diriger vers moi. Le premier prit la parole._

-Èh la Black! On martirise les jeunes femmes de Poudlard?

_Pitiée, dites moi que je rêve... C'était encore un de ces crâneur qui ne savent que parler... J'étais pas sortie de l'auberge... Mais Sirius baissa sa baguette et partit en grommellant._

-Merci...

-C'est tout naturel! J'ai horreur des injustice! _Me répondit le gryffondor qui venait de me sauver._

-Mais quel sont vos noms, nous sommes dans la même maison non? Moi c'est Bellatrix.

- Je suis James Potter, voici Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow... Tu peux nous appelé par nos prénoms.

-J'en serais ravie.

_Depuis ce jour, nous avons formé les maraudeurs._

_**Fin du Flash B(l)ack **_

_J'entendis la voix de Rémus me sprtir de ma rêverie. Quel dur retour à la réalitée!_

-Bellatrix, je sais que le cours de potion ne t'as jamais interessée outre mesure mais fait au moin l'effort de répondre quand le prof te pause une question. _Me tanca-t-il_

-On a perdu des points?

-Non

_James et Peter nous rejoignérent alors que je continuais d'interroger le prefet._

-J'ai une retenue?

-Non

-Alors pourquoi s'insuiétée? J'ai jamais dit que j'allais dormir à son cours...

_Je vit une lueure de malveillance petiller au fond du regard de James qui se tenait à coté de moi. Je me dessida à prendre la parole en verifiant que personne n'était assez proche que pour nous entendre._

-Cornedure, on pense à la même chose j'espére?

-Quoi? Faire semblant de dormir? Trop pueril Bellatrix...

-Tu me prend pour une bleue?

_Assez bisarement, je vis Rémus se tapper le crâne avec la paûme de sa main. Finalement, moi et James on finit par dire tout deux, ensemble notre idée._

**-Mettre des somnifére dans le repas des serpentards!**

-Mais c'est risqué... _Tenta Peter._

-Mais nooooooon... Les elfes de maisons sont bien sympa, ils ne refuseraient pas de préter leurs aide à une jeune fille s'étant foulée la cheville. Il ne sont pas inhumain, il l'emmeneront chez Pomfresh. _Expliqua James._

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit joué les maladroites ecervellées? _Répliquais-je_

-Tu es la seule fille du groupe, tout les elfes de maisons à Poudlard sont des mâles...

-Et alors? T'as dis qu'ils étaient sympa.

-Mais ont à plus de chance de réussite avec toi! Pense à la tête que vas tirée Slughorn!

-Bon, je marche...


End file.
